Generally, casinos provide a variety of games for gamblers to wager. The more popular games include Blackjack, Pai Gow Poker, Poker and its variations, Keno, Baccarat, Roulet, and Craps. Despite the familiarity of these games, gamblers, particularly the regulars, frequently tire of playing the same old games. As a result, gamblers may tend to become disinterested or gamble less.
Accordingly, casinos are frequently looking for new games to offer to its clientele. New games should be easy to understand, interesting, and allow for a high rate of card play for both regular gamblers and the average person on vacation. One particular concern for casinos is that the average person on vacation may or may not have a familiarity with many of the wagering games. This average person is likely to be unwilling to sit down for an extended period of time to learn a new game. Rather, the average person is more interested in the social interaction that comes with casino gambling and the possibility of winning.
Examples of new games that have been introduced in the past include Caribbean Stud™, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,553, issued to Suttle, et al., and Let It Ride™, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,081, issued to Breeding. These games have had considerable success and are characterized by simple to understand rules and a fast rate of play. The games also allow the gamblers to interact within a social environment.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for providing a card game suitable for casino play in multiple formats, such as at a table, a video terminal, or the like.